djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris O'Mac
'Chris O'Mac' Chris O'Mac is 6 foot 3 , 231 pounds , has brown eyes and short red hair. Chris has a muscular body like Azure. He works out in the gym 5 times a week but he workout in the gym with Azure and his older brother 2 times a week and by himself 3 times a week. Chris is usually quite lazy most of the time and sometimes takes naps but he gets mad when someone hurts Azure and Nikki or someone makes him mad. He is also quite a short-tempered person and loves to tease Nikki because she likes Azure to much of Nikki's dismay. When outside the ring he wears a white hoodie with a black muscle shirt inside his hoodie , blue jenas and black sneakers. His ring attire is Red and white shirt , black jeans and black boots. Chris is above average student getting Bs for every single subject except Design and Technology which he gotten a A. Chris used to be really much afraid of Mitch during his school days until that incident in junior high school that hurt Azure extremely badly , Chris saw Mitch and Amanda did that to him that result him to attack Mitch badly until Mitch gotten bruises. Azure left Orange City to moved to his uncle's house because of this but he still kept in touch with Chris and Nikki. When Azure got back to high school 2 years later , Azure was shocked that Chris gotten more muscular and taller. Chris also told Azure that he started kick boxing , Muay Thai and Boxing for 2 years now and gotten quite good at it. Now they are really close friends and scare Mitch and Amanda away from them. Chris becomes one of the popular students in high school. Now Chris is in his first year in Orange City College Wanting to get a Degree in Engineering. Chris's parents died when he was really young and did not know a lot about his parents at all. He since stays with his Uncle and Aunts house . Chris also has 2 female cousins who likes him a lot. Chris speaks in English and Spanish since his Uncle and Aunt likes to go to Mexico. 'Wrestling Carrer' Like Azure , Chris wants to prusue a Career in Professional Wrestling once he graudates from College. Chris debut in PCUW on January Week 1 where he and Nikki meet Azure when he lost his Hardcore title to Guntep at End of Days. Chris defeated Jeremy Kratos in his debut match. He qualified the Fatal Four Way for the vacant PCUW Intercontinental Championship when Zack introduced to it. And at St. Valentine's Day Massacre , Chris won his 1st title in PCUW by winning the PCUW Intercontinental Championship also becoming the first Champion where he shocked the fans when he pins Willy Blake. Now Chris is facing Azure at New Day where he has to defend his title on the line. this is because Chris wanted to Challenge him for the title since Azure gotten much better despite Azure lost his match against Kevin for the PCUW World Heavyweight Championship. He also said that he wants to make this match the best match in PCUW History. At New Day , Chris lost his Intercontinental Championship to Azure ending his regin at 120 days. 'Family' Chris's Parents died when he was young. Chris's Uncle is working as a Salesman. Chris's aunt is working as a Teacher in a preschool. Chris has 2 female Cousins who they treat him like his brother and they always call him brother. Parents: Adam O'Mac (Father , Deceased) , Sally O'Mac (Mother , Deceased) Relatives: Nick O'Mac (Uncle , Younger brother of Chris's father) , Angel O'Mac (Aunt) , Nicola O'Mac (Younger Cousin but treats her like a sister) , Michelle O'Mac (Younger Cousin but treats her like her sister) Friends:Azure Keith Lee ( Close Friend) , Nikki Sierra (Close Friend) , Ace Lee (Close Friend) , Flare Powers (Close Friend) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The Original Classic 'Finishers' *O'Mac Driving Slam (Standing or Spinning lifting sitout spinebuster pin) *Chris O'Mactic (Double Jump Moonsault) *The Street Crash (Snap Forward Fireman's Carry Body Slam) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Orange City Dragons 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Intercontinental Champion (First Champion) 'Entrance Music' *Cult Of Personality by Living Colour (CM Punk's 2nd WWE Theme) Category:PCUW OCs